The Shadow Squad
by Matto Inazuma
Summary: What if instead of being only nine rookies from Naruto's graduating class, there were 12 and one only showed up a few days before graduation. The three new rookies would be trained under Yamato and would join in on the adventures of Part 1 of the series. Will continue on into Shippuden. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Suntoku clan?

Author's note

Sorry about this first chapter, but this is my first fanfiction and it is hard for me to write Yamato's PoV, but I might come back at a later point and fix it up, so please hang in there. This chapter is just setting up for the good stuff, so the story will get better. My friends and I have put a lot of thought into later events, so please keep reading. The first chapter is very bland, but once again I am sorry.

End of Author's Note

Yamato's PoV

"You asked for me, Lord Hokage?"

"Aw, Yamato come in." replied the respected leader of the leaf village.

I entered the room of the third Hokage and noticed that Kakashi Hatake was waiting along with the Hokage. "Sorry to make you wait. What did you summon me here for?" I asked respectfully.

"I don't mind. I assume you know that the academy is having their graduation ceremony tomorrow?"

"It's the same time each year isn't it?" responded Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi it is." I replied.

"I want to assign you to teach a team of genin," said the honorable Third Hokage.

"But why us, sir?" questioned Kakashi.

"Kakashi if you wait a moment he will probably explain everything." I interjected.

"Oh, all right." Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

"Kakashi, I want you to look after Naruto Uzumaki. Yamato, have you heard the rumors about that kid from the Suntoku clan that showed up a couple days ago?"

"The Suntoku clan? Aren't they the samurai shinobi from their own hidden village? I thought they had wiped themselves out?"

"I thought so, too, but there was apparently a survivor and he found his way to our village. I want you to keep tabs on him so I am putting you in charge of his team. He already has considerable control over his Kekkei Genkai, so here are some seals to keep that under control if need be," said the third Hokage handing me about a dozen of slips of paper.

"What about our responsibilities with Anbu?" I questioned.

"You are now relieved of you responsibilities with Anbu," Answered the Hokage.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi, remember, you have the nine tails to watch over. I wouldn't call that peace and quiet." I reminded him.

"You two are now dismissed."


	2. Post Traumatic Stress and Graduation Day

Author's Note

Now, onto the easier stuff to write about, but before I begin I have a question to ask. Do you guys want me to include fillers in this story or to post them separately? If I post them separately I will specify between what chapters they happen and will make a comment in this story in author's notes when a new one is out. It doesn't really matter to me, so I thought that I would leave it up to you guys. Anyway, into the point of view of my OC. It won't be as dull as last chapter (Sorry about that).

End of Author's Note

Matto's PoV

My heart is beating so hard. _Not this again, _I think to myself. Everything around me has a blood red tint to it. I see a shadowed figure with piercing red eyes with irises that swirl outward like a shuriken that has been thrown through the air. I turn around and see the terrified figure of an Uchiha. An Uchiha that I once called my friend. The first figure makes it way closer and I brace for the impact of Itachi's hand pushing me to the side. I fly back and pain flies through my back as I hit the wall of a nearby house. I lean forward and push upward when suddenly I get knocked back and am pinned to the wall by a kunai. _I forgot about that part._ "No!" _Was that me?_ I ask myself even though I know that it was. I push forward to try to stop Itachi.

Instead of rushing forward, I bolted upright in my bed and slammed my right shoulder into the wall. "Why do I always wake up at that point?" I mumble as I rub my shoulder and look at the clock right next to my bed. It is 7:00 AM. "Time to get ready," calls my mom from downstairs. "I'll be down in at minute," I yell back. "After all, I don't want to be late on the day I am assigned to a team, do I?" I'm pretty sure that I am the only member of my clan, the Inazuma clan, who is a ninja or well technically I am not a ninja yet, but I later today I will be. I put on my typical outfit, a green T-shirt that is missing the right sleeve with blue jeans. I fasten my ninja headband over the scar from a kunai from when I was 7.

When I arrived at the classroom in the academy, I sat down next to Hinata Hyuga, a somewhat shy girl who more often than not stared off in the direction of Naruto Uzumaki, the village outcast and class clown. "So Naruto made it after all, right Hinata?" I ask following her gaze to its normal position. "Yeah, I'm glad," she responds. "I-I-I mean, it would be sad if he was the only one who didn't make it, right?" she asks, but I could tell she was covering up her mistake of letting her feelings slip out. Suddenly Naruto is glaring at Sasuke Uchiha, the best student in the class (Although I am a close second) who most of the girls, with the exception of Hinata, fawn over, from right in front of him on the desk. The guy sitting in front of them leans back and bumps into Naruto and Naruto and Sasuke kiss, much to the dismay of the girls in the classroom. However, I assume that it upset Hinata as she gasped when it happened, but it was probably for a different reason than the others. My attention was immediately drawn away from this by the crazy Suisen Nara chasing her cousin Shikamaru Nara around the classroom. _I'm surprised he doesn't find it bothersome to run from her, but on the other hand if she catches him, he is as good as dead._ I scan the room and my eye is caught on a boy who showed up a few days ago and passed the graduation exam with ease. Zera Suntoku is his name, I think.

Iruka-sensei walked in at this moment and glared at Suisen and the girls beating Naruto to a pulp. "Everybody find your seat." Everyone rushed to their chairs except Naruto who more like crawled to his seat. "As of today you are all ninja. To get here, you've faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now, you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be placed into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." A lot of people seemed to immediately start thinking about who they wanted to be teamed with. _I hope I am with people that I get along with, like Hinata and, well, anyone, I guess, but it would be interesting to be with Sasuke, but I doubt it. _"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up." _So we don't get to choose the squads._

"I will now announce the squads," announces Iruka-Sensei. "Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." _Well, I won't be with Sasuke then, not that I expected that I would be. _Hinata looked down at the ground obviously disappointed about not being with Naruto. "Cheer up. I am sure that whoever you are with are going to be nice." I say to cheer her up. She looked at me with her pupil-less lavender eyes and said, "I hope so." We both looked back up towards the front of the room. "Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Hinata looks up as her name was called and looked at the hooded boy to our right, Kiba, and the boy with sunglasses on a row ahead of us and to the right, Shino. "Squad Nine: Matto Inazuma, Suisen Nara, and Zera Suntoku." _So I am Shikamaru-girl, and loner samurai-kid. This is going to turn out great. _"Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." _The standard Ino-Shika-Cho formation, huh. _"That is all of the teams. Now, if Squad Nine would follow Yamato here. He is to be your sensei, and he arrived early so you guys can get started right away," concludes Iruka-sensei. _This will be interesting. We have a sensei who is on top of stuff, a person who just showed up recently, a girl who has a grudge of some sort on her cousin, and then there is someone who when aggravated has a hard time containing his chakra. _

Author's Note

Feel free to guess which member of the team was referenced with what in the last thought passage (Although it should be pretty obvious) in the reviews. Also, we are just getting out of Thanksgiving break, so that is the only reason I uploaded two chapters in one weekend, so it probably won't happen again, but you never know. Also, I would like to see what you guys think as this is my first FanFic, so please review. Also, feel free to guess the pairings. I would like to see what you guys think on that subjects, so if you do guess, please put your guesses in a review. Anyway, that is all for now.


End file.
